


Lovers who were, Lovers who weren't, Lovers who are (and the one who was always there)

by NymeriaDayne



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4906135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NymeriaDayne/pseuds/NymeriaDayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three times Elia Martell fell in love with someone. And the one time she didn't because she loved the person all along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [biohazard603](https://archiveofourown.org/users/biohazard603/gifts).



> This is for biohazard603. Thank you for your wonderful comments and your wonderful stories!

When Elia married Rhaegar Targaryen everyone of her "new friends" assured her how lucky she was. Being married to someone as beautiful, talented, charming and wealthy...He could have had anyone. But he chose the frail dornish girl who should count her lucky stars. Her friends at home and especially Ashara just shook their heads. "Why did you marry him? You could do so much better.", she said. "Have you lost your mind, Elia?! He is pretty and all, but doesn't seem to be in his effing mind most of the time!", Oberyn raged. His sister was just amused by all of it. Oberyn always restrained himself from using swear words when he was around her. Only for and not for anyone else. "My little baby brother', she thought fondly. Ashara put a hand on her shoulder and assured her that she wouldn't let her go alone. "Sunspear is great, but I need a change of scenery. Arthur will also be in your new neighborhood so I can spend some time with him as well. "And", she added jokingly, "what would Sunspear be without you anyways? You're the sun." Calling themselves sun and star had been a way to refer to each other in their early childhood. 'And you are the star, my friend.' And so she took Asharas hand and brought to her cheek.

 

Married life didn't seem to suit Elia. Well, at least not married to Rhaegar. After only one year they became one of those domesticated couples in the suburb who did not spend time with each other at all. She spent all her time with Ashara running charitable institutions or just doing the kind of stuff they did in Dorne (where people didn't gave them dismissive looks for that).  He spent most of his time in Targaryen Corp. to undo whatever new mess her father had made or go on a short vacation with Arthur or his closeted friend Jon Connington. _Jon Connington._ The man who hated Elia from the first day they met. After a short while she figured out why. She still disliked him for his cutting remarks about her, but the dislike was then mingled with pity. Arthur on the other hand was great. They went dancing (something Rhaegar didn't like). So whenever she and Rhaegar went to party hosted by someone of his circles (mostly people running bis companies) and Rhaegar would join the band on stage, Arthur asked her to dance with him everytime. She enjoyed his company very much. Even his teammate Jaime Lannister seemed to notice it. "You seem so much happier when you're with him.", he told her while they were dancing. He wasn't as good as Arthur but he definitely improved each time. He hadn't stepped on her toes for a while now." My sister once said that being married to Rhaegar Targaryen was all she wanted in life. You don't agree?" Elia snorted. "Being married to someone is not all you should want in life. No matter how shiny and beautiful their hair is." Jaime laughed. "And by the way", Elia said,"your sister seems to be in a good place. She will be the next head of Lannister Inc. I heard. From what Arthur has told me, I thought your father would never relent and insist that only you can lead the company after him." Jaime shrugged. "I don't want to work in my family's company right now. Cersei and Tyrion will do fine without me once father retires. Maybe in a few years, but right now I want to play baseball. " He dipped her unexpectedly. "And to swoon beautiful women I can't have." After their dance she turned to look for Rhaegar and saw him looking at her with an unreadable expression on his face. In the cab on their way home together (he usually left early and she would dance with Ashara and Arthur through the night) he grabbed her and kissed her hungrily with a passion he usually did not show in front of her. _Maybe there is still a chance_ , she thought.

 

Her marriage with Rhaegar broke apart in the next 18 months. After Rhaella moved into their home with Viserys shortly after Aegons birth, everything seemed to improve. Her mother-in-law had finally left her crazy husband after he tried to light her on fire. To not to taint the reputation of the Targ Corp anymore than it already was, Rhaegar and Rhaella decided to keep it a secret. Rhaella brought some desperately needed happiness into their home and Rhaenys and Viserys were inseparable. But when Rhaegar finally institutionalized his father, became the head of the company and tried to make amends with the other company heads his father had insulted during his "reign", a scandal destroyed their marriage. While negotiating one night with Rickard Stark, the head of Stark Inc., his daughter, Lyanna Stark, caught his eye. She brought her father something to eat and later had a tryst with Rhaegar in one of the empty offices. Their instant and enormous attraction to each other shook not only the grounds of their private lives, but also those of the industry. Lyanna had been seventeen at that time and Rhaegar twenty-two. It got more complicated, because Lyanna got pregnant. That resulted in Stark Inc. and Baratheon Corp. (the company of Lyannas boyfriend Robert) to cut ties with Targaryen Corp. for good. Elia and Ashara threw all of Rhaegars stuff out and (just for some satisfaction) burned his beloved harp. Rhaella decided to take no sides and just sipped on her tea while Aegon and Rhaenys drew with crayons on Rhaegars favorite paintings. Ashara moved in and helped Elia getting over the rough times. She would hold her in their bed and whisper words of encouragement and solace in her ear. She and Ashara would bring the children to the kindergarten and school when Elia refused to go outside and face the paparazzi who camped outside their house and tried to take a picture of Rhaegars shamed wife. It wasn't even that Rhaegar broke her heart, she hadn't been in love with him for a while, but he broke her pride. 

 

Arthur had not called in weeks. The day the news of Rhaegars infidelity broke, Arthur had found her in a bar, a drunk mess and sobbing. He scooped her up into his arms and drove her to Oberyn's house. But after that he hadn't called or texted her once. Her texts and calls went unanswered and not even Ashara could give her any intel. Ten months later she learned that Arthur had not only given Rhaegar and Lyanna his Summer house in Dorne to hide, but joined a different team in Essos. The night she received a text with the content: _I am sorry._ A few weeks later Elia received an invitation to a Targaryen Corp party, which she was expected to attend,firstly because her children were to inherit the company in the future and because Professor Doctor Aemon Targaryen had asked her personally. He was really, really old, but the only Targaryen who was capable of running the business. In Elias opinion he proved to be much more capable than his two predecessors. At least he did not assault anyone or impregnate teenage girls. Unfortunately, no one had informed her that Rhaegar and Lyanna were also attending. It got worse when Robert Baratheon walked up to her and put an arm around her waist in a plump attempt to make Lyanna jealous. She shook him off and went on the balcony to escape the pitying and catty looks she received. For a while she was left alone until she heard footsteps behind her.

"You are not going to jump are you?", Jaime asked her jokingly. Elia didn't turn around. "It depends. Are you here to "console me" ? Like your sister did? " _Don't worry I don't think their relationship will last either_ "!" Jaime laughed. "That's Cersei. No, I'm here because I'm mad at you." Elia looked at him with a startled expression. He gave her a serious look. "The last 10 months neither Arthur or you showed at these parties. I was bored to tears." Elia crossed her arms. "Well, I was not really feeling it, which you might have realized if you were capable to read. And Arthur went M.I.A. on me so...."

She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her hair. "I think I need to go back in",she sighed, "although I only want to leave."

"Then just go."

"I can't. I need to get my bag. It's at my table."

Jaime shrugged. "I'll get it for you. Just go the elevator and wait for me." Before Elia could protest he already had went through the door.

When Jaime finally appeared in the hallway she had not expected him to be running. "Get in and press the button!", he called. A familiar red haired man was running after him. Elia did what she was told and watched as Jaime entered the elevator a second before the doors had fully closed. She heard Jon Connington throwing punches against the metall door and then the elevator moves down.

"What the hell did you do?!?", she asked the heavily breathing man next to her. He gave her smirk and handed her her clutch. "I got your bag and something extra special." He pulled out a parking chip.

 

After driving through town with Rhaegars priced car, they ended up at the port. They parked the car and went for a walk. Elia hadn't stopped smiling since they left the party. Jaime had made her laugh and feel free. She still couldn't believe that Jaime had stolen Rhaegars parking chip. She usually only had done crazy stuff like that with Ashara when they were younger. Speaking of Ashara, she had 3 missed calls and 7 text messages from her. She was just about to answer when the blonde man took her hand. 

"You look really beautiful, tonight.", Jaime told her. 

"You don't look bad yourself, Ser Lionheart." He frowned. "Why Ser?"

Elia smiled. "I was locked into a tower and you rescued me. You spirited me away on a -albeit stolen- horse and saved me." 

"So..does it mean you owe me a kiss?", he laughed. Without thinking she is on her toes and kisses him.

He is clearly taken by surprise. "What about Arthur?", once she drew back." I thought you loved him?"

Elia blinks. "I thought I did. But he doesn't."

Jaime shakes his head. "Are you really so blind?! Of course he does!", he shouts. "Why do you think haven't I asked you out yet? Because my friend, Arthur, IS-IN-LOVE-WITH-YOU!"

"THEN WHY ISN'T HE WITH ME?!?"

"Because of his stupid loyalty to Rhaegar! Arthur will never be with you because you were Rhaegar's wife! That's why he won't be with the woman he loves."

"THAT'S STUPID!"

"YES, IT IS!"

"So", she asks after a long period of silence. "Will you be equally stupid and not be with me out of loyalty to Arthur who won't be with me out of loyalty to Rhaegar who clearly moved on!? Because, _you_ came to me, brought me here and called me beautiful! What am I supposed to think?! Arthur is not here, but you are. I do not love you, I don't know you well enough for that. But I'm attracted to you. Maybe it will last only for a night. So are you willing to give this a shot or not?"

 

"Where were you? I was just about to call the cops!", Ashara shouted when she walked through the door.

"Shhh, you will wake the children."

"I don't care! You have been gone for 10 hours. I thought you had an accident, were kidnapped  or something! That you didn't answer your phone didn't help either!" That was the first time in years she had seen Ashara that mad at her. Usually it would be the other way around. 

"Calm down, I just needed a bit space from everything and turned off my phone." Ashara let out a bitter laugh.

"You mean space from everyone, but Prince Charming!" She threw the morning paper on the table. The headline read: RHAEGARS WIFE NIGHT OUT WITH STAR PLAYER JAIME LANNISTER. Attached was a picture on which Jaime and her were running hand in had out of the building in which the party took place while laughing. "Ex-wife.", she muttered. The divorce had been finalized five days ago. In the corner of her eye she saw Ashara picking up a bag and leave the room. "Ashara", she called. "Where are you going?" She followed her friend out of the room. 

"I'll go back to Dorne."

"What?! Why?"

Ashara shook her head in despair. "You don't get it do you?!" She closed the gap between them and planted a kiss on Elias mouth.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This just a weak life sign from me. I'm still there, but I have a lot going on right now. I'll do my best to finish the story. My other storys are also on hold. Sorry everyone but real life interfered big time.

Something tickled her foot. Or better said someone. Elia squirmed and put the blanket over head with a good natured groan. "Please let me sleep. Just a few more minutes." The movements at the end of the bed stopped. Elia relaxed and closed her eyes once again. But the peace was only short lived because someone swooped under the covers with her and started to poke her back. With an eyeroll Elia turned to the intruder and said:"Seriously, Ashara can't you find a better way to-". The person looking at her with big violet eyes was not Ashara. Her son started giggling. "Mama, you're so silly." Laughing along, she tried to push away the stab of disappointment which pierced her. Ashara had been gone for 3 years. There was nothing she could do about that. But for a few moments each day she could atleast pretend like it wasn't so.

"Hey Eggs, you promised me not to wake your mother", the blonde baseball player said while flipping some omelettes. "We made a deal, but now Dany will be sitting in the passenger seat." "NOOOOOOOOOO", Aegon whined. "I'm sorry!" He looked at Elia who just shook her head. She gave her son a playful stern look. Aegon went to his chair next to Daenerys and sat down with crossed arms and a big pout on his lips. "Sorry buddy", Jaime said and crossed the room to give Elia a kiss on the cheek. "How did you sleep?", he asked gently. "Good", she answered. She stroked her stomach and added:"The baby was quite calm during the night." "Was it? Doesn't sound like a child of mine," he joked. "Are you sure it's mine?" "No, it's actually Adams", she said playing along. "Which means less talent in baseball, but also less trouble." He pulled her close and just leaned in to kiss her when he was interrupted. Elia and Jaime looked down and saw Aegon standing between them and giving both dirty looks. "I hate you Mummy and I hate you Jaime.", he turned to Elia and angrily watched her stomach. "And you too stupid baby!" With that he turned around and ran outside. Dany hurried to follow him. "Stupid boys" they heard her huffing. Elia leaned against him feeling the vibrations of his laugh. "I should be going", he said and gave her kiss. "I hope you and the baby enjoy the breakfast I made you." "I hope so too", Elia muttered.

Elia fell into her bed. It had been a long day. She attended one of Jaimes games today and it had been exhausting. She felt like she had been the one playing and running on the field. Rhaella and her took all the children aswell and while Viserys and Rhaenys proved to be very unproblematic, her former mother-in-law and her had to chase after the two youngest. Aegon and Dany had been keen on playing hide and seek in the stadion, scaring people from behind and running the stairs up and down in excitement. Afterwards the journalist had been unforgiving just as the paparazzi. While she told Jaime to go out with his teammates and celebrate their victory, Elia decided to take the children straight home. She took her laptop and looked at her new messages. She internaly groaned when she saw that someone send her a link to an article with a big photo of her and Jaime kissing. "Ex-wife of Rhaegar Targaryen showing off with her new baby daddy". Seriously? It had been almost four years. Did they really have the need to adress her former marriage to Rhaegar Targaryen everytime they wrote about her?! Frustrated she closed her laptop and went to sleep.

In the middle of the night her phone vibrated. She turned around to see Jaime sleeping next to her with a peaceful expression on his face. It made him look so much younger. With a smile she looked at her screen. Elia needed to read the message four times before the wave of fear hit her. And it hit her hard. _Ashara jumped from the roof. She is in a coma. Come right away. - Oberyn_

Her shaky legs only took her to the middle of the room before she collapsed.

_"Is the way that I love you and nobody else not enough for you?"_

_"No. Not anymore."_


	3. Chapter 3

"I still don't understand why you did that, you know she's pregnant and it doesn't take a doctor to see that this can't be good for her or the baby!....Yes, of course I know that!...and I'm her boyfriend!...It's not about Arthur and you know that!.....What has my father to do with this?....You know what? I will-", Elia heard Jaime talking on the phone with her brother, but he quickly ended the phone call when he saw her entering the room. Clearly frustrated he ran his hand through his hair. Elia chose not to comment on what she overheard, instead she packed a few things in her suitcase and then closed it.

"Rhaella will come over around 2 and then pick up the kids from school. I already set up her room.", she said. Rhaella had offered to stay in their house and help out while  Elia was in Dorne. Even though her relationship with her ex-husband was tense, his mother had never stopped treating Elia like her daughter.

"I don't like this."

She sighed. They fought about this all morning. Jaime was against her going to Dorne and listed her pregnancy as main reason, but even when the doctor gave her the permission to go, he still insisted that this was a bad idea. 

"Jaime, I won't discuss this anymore. I'm going and there is nothing that you can say to stop me. Excuse me, but I have to call a cab." Her boyfriend groaned but then relented.

"Fine", he said. "But I'm driving you to the airport."

 

...and don't forget that Dany only sleeps through the night with a little light on. And Aegon often forgets his bag in school, Rhaenys and Viserys are still saying that they are vegeterians, but it seems they like to eat Tuna pizza..-"

Jaime silenced her with a kiss. "I know this. Don't worry, I'll manage. Now please, don't stress out and try to take care of yourself for once."

She nodded and encircled her arms aound him for one last embrace. He then cupped her face in his hands and looked her in the eyes. Elia noticed with a heavy heart that his orbs were glossy.

"Listen Elia, I'm scared for you. I'm scared that you-", he said with a strained voice, but Elia interrupted him. "You won't lose ME, I won't-", ' _i won't die in childbirth like your mother'._ The unspoken words lingered between them since they realized Elia was pregnant and now weighed heavier than ever before.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, sorry! But I only take baby steps at the moment. Thanks for the reviews that is what keeps me going. Next chapter will be all about Dorne!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The writing of this chapter is a bit lazy, sorry. But to be honest, I just want to finish it.

"Oberyn", Elia shouted and threw herself at her younger brother. 

"Careful', he laughed. "I don't want to be beaten  to death by your beer gut!" He caught her hand when she tried to slap him and pulled her into a hug. Elia already felt so much calmer. The air in Dorne had that effect on her and of course the presence of Oberyn. She just wished it was under better circumstances.

"Mum said I should take you home first, but I_"

"Take me to the hospital."

Oberyn sighed. He hadn't expected anything else. The drive from the airport had been hard. Oberyn had refused to tell her about Ashara on the phone, but now he had no excuse.

After Ashara had left Elias house she went straight back to Dorne. She did not tell anyone what happened between her and Elia and avoided the rest of the Martells most of the time. When Elia came to Dorne a week after the incident (she left the children in Rhaellas care), Ashara didn't want to see her. She wrote her dozens of messages, begged her to talk her and even informed her that Jaime was not there with her, but she did not receive a reply. Elia returned home, but made sure to come back every two months. Sometimes she'd take the children with her and Rhaella, but never Jaime. That was until three years after " the debacle" Elia called it in her head. When Oberyn told her that according to Allyria Ashara went to see Arthur in Essos for a longer time period, she thought it was a good time to take Jaime to Dorne and meet her family. He had already met Oberyn at that point, but her mother was pressing her to bring him home with her. Rhaella had told her a lot about him on the phone and she grew increasingly impatient to meet him. So, Elia, Jaime, Rhaella and the children went all to Dorne for a big family gathering at Dorans birthday. While her mother loved the late Joanna Lannsiter, but despised Jaimes father Tywin, Elia wasn't sure how that meeting would go. But to her and Jaimes relief everything went well. Unfortunately, Ashara arrived at the birthday party unannounced and so the first time she saw Elia in three years was in Jaime Lannisters arms. Before Elia could approach her, she had already left. So Elia decided to sent Jaime to her room and go to sleep, while she would go to Asharas house. When she saw that Ashara wasn't there, she spent the whole night on her doorsteps vowing not to go until they talked. Or Ashara at least listened to her.  But when Ashara came home in the early morning, she was so drunk that her oldest brother, Aneurin, had to carry her . She asked him if she could wait inside until Ashara woke up, but he gently told her no. His glance made her suspect that he knew what had happened between her and Ashara. Dejected she went back to her childhood home and tried to rest. She awoke when Jaime nudged her and handed her the phone with a tense expression. It was Arthur. 

_"You can't talk to her right now, Elia. She needs more time-_

_"I have given her plenty of time! Three years to be exact! How can I resolve if I can't talk to her!"_

_"-she will come back to you when she feels up to it.  Take care Elia."_

_"Dont you fucking dare, Art-"_

_beeeeeeeeeep_

She then had starred at the phone in her hand for several moments until furiously crying and throwing thing around. When she finally came out of the bathroom, Jaime confronted her about the call.

What did they talk about? Did she still love Arthur? Did they had have an affair? Was Ashara mad at Elia because of Arthur? But Elia couldn't tell him . She felt that she would betray and hurt Ashara even more if she told Jaime the truth. So she remained silent on that matter. She left the room and went down to the kitchen with Jaime on her heels still wanting an explanation. Before they reached the kitchen they heard how Oberyn told their mother that everyone in Sunspear seemed to be talking about the fact that best friends Elia Martell and Ashara Dayne  were quarreling like teenage girls because they both were in love with Jaime Lannister. At that point she was done. Before anybody could even give her so much of a side eye, she had already retreated back to her safe haven-her bedroom. She relied on the fact that Rhaella who was the only one who knew (and had probably always known about Asharas feelings for her) would tell her mother (who'd keep it to herself) and that Oberyn made sure that these rumors would be put to rest. But at least Jaime stopped asking her about the phone call. Instead he laid down beside her and held her close. But all Elia could think about that was that she probably lost Ashara forever and not even an ocean of tears could express the sorrow she felt.

 

Back in the present day Oberyn gave her a careful look, as if he was contemplating if she could digest the news he was about break to her. Her brother then told her that Ashara returned from wherever she went three months ago with a shocker. She was pregnant.

**Author's Note:**

> So...that's a cliffhanger. If you have any wishes please let me know. I'll try to incorporate them. The last chapter will wrap everything up. So who should Elia end up with? Please comment!


End file.
